Alivia Gilingham
Alivia Gilingham is the most popular girl in Aston Academy who Leo Walker strives to win over, among every other boy at her school. She is part of the popular kids social group at her school, and is sometimes their leader. Her best friend and sidekick is Victoria. Character Alivia is a eleven year old Scottish-American who is the most popular student at Leo's school. She is depicted as a typical spoiled rich girl, a vain braggart who likes to flaunt her outer beauty when she needs a quick fix. Simply put, she is often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate. While her attitude toward Leo's advances is usually cold, she has warmed up to Leo before, usually when her popular friends are not around to see her. Leo Walker has a crush on her and is frequently attempting to obtain her affection mostly to no avail as she usually rejects his advances, which is usually if Leo does not have something that she desires. Leo has managed to impress her a few times but these moments are relatively short lived. Alivia is friends with Victoria, but Alivia is seen to sometimes not care about her at all. She is not completely shallow, however, and she does admire Leo when he performs acts of honesty or courage, but usually something or someone will get in between her and Leo, and she will subsequently revert to her usual ways of shallow behavior. Description Alivia is taller than any other boy or girl in her class except for Victoria and Brutus. She may be taller because girls commonly become taller than boys around puberty. She wears a white dress shirt, and a green skirt with a white headband which holds her hair back, and with white matching maryjanes. Trixie has Scottish features in both her eyes and hair, and from her last name it is possible she is of Scottish descent. Personality Alivia is one of the wealthiest children in Charlesdale and lives in one of the largest mansions in the city. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Alivia secretly loves stereotypically male-oriented things such as comic books, along with just liking the usual stereotypically girlish things like makeup, dolls, and dresses. Leo has an obvious crush on Alivia, but she frequently rejects him. Background Family and early life Not much is known about Alivia or her family and how they became as wealthy as they are. Alivia's mother has never been seen. Her father is a short balding man with glasses. Unlike most rich parents, Mr. Gilingham is not usually protective of his daughter, he was willing to let a crazed-looking Leo into his daughter's room with gardening tools with no argument. He might be this way because the popular kids usually have a bouncer guarding them. Alivia has been attending Aston Academy since kindergarten with Leo, and he has been trying to get a kiss from her since he met her. Aside from Leo briefly mentioning this, not much else is known about their early relationship or Alivia's early school life. School life Alivia's friends at school consist of her best friend and "less popular than her" Victoria, as well as the two popular boys Brad and Chad. She also has dozens of unnamed followers who show up at her birthday and/or Valentine's Day parties. Though she rarely socializes with anyone outside her circle, Alivia remains popular because she is the prettiest girl in school, and most of the other students like Leo hopelessly vie for her attention to no avail. Only several students are shown to dislike her, Chester and sometimes A.J., who dislike the popular kids in general. The teachers at the school, including Mr.Docker, usually admire her or give her special treatment as well. Trixie sitting at her lunch table with the other popular kids.Alivia mentions that she works for the school newspaper as a political reporter, and therefor has to know the names of all the "losers" in her school, admitting that she was really feigning her ignorance of Leo's name. Alivia helps Brad and Chad bring down Leo after he became school president when Victoria showed them Leo consorting with Sam, a nerdier student, in the school library. After taking photographs of Sam and Leo with books, they accused Leo of "geekiness" and impeached him from his office as president of the student body. Relationships Being the most popular and pretty girl at her school, Alivia is sought after by a number of students including Leo Carter. Relationship with Leo Carter :Main article: Leo and Alivia Leo Carter constantly pines for the affection of Alivia Gilingham, but most of the time she will not even give him the time of day. In a few cases, she does not even seem to remember his name correctly, although she might be feigning this as she revealed that as school newspaper editor, she has know the name of all the school's losers. However, many times when Alivia has been given the opportunity to actually speak with Leo alone, she appears to be a little more interested in him, and often warms up to him after getting to know him Trixie also showed a strong but brief friendship with Leonora, Leo's female alter ego. Leonora was a "girl" that enjoyed boy things, which Alivia's usual friends did not. After malling at the RavenCrow Mall, Alivia revealed to Leonora that she wished that she knew a boy who enjoyed to do girl things, but when Leo attempted to win Alivia over with this knowledge, she rejected him because of peer pressure from her friends. It is expected that, up to even now, Alivia has yet to figure out that "Leonora" was really Leo. Relationship with Victoria "Call me Alivia!" Victoria is Alivia's best friend, although they both seem to actually hate each other behind their backs. Victoria secretly wishes she could be Alivia so that Leo would take interest in her. Alivia tends to call Victoria a "spaz", less pretty and less popular than her, and quickly discarded Victoria as her best friend when she befriended Leonora. Relationship with other classmates Among other classmates at Aston Elementary that show interest in Alivia are Brad and Chad. Tad and Chad are also seen bringing expensive/impossible gifts like a pony or an eternal beauty potion for Valentine's Day. Trivia *Alivia Gilingham is usually only at her meanest when her popular friends are around, and usually warms up to Leo Walker after getting to know him, up until something resets it. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:RavenCrow Students Category:Middle School Category:Pre-teens Category:Gilingham Family